hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Wedding
Preparations for the spring festivities are proceeding as usual. New foliage is gradually covering the tree branches after their winter hibernation and the buds of the Tree of Life behind the Spring Bridge are flush with juices. However, not everyone in the City is happy about the approach of Easter. Whose heart is overcome with sadness on the eve of such a bright holiday? Pre-Case The Focus of Spring Goal: Unlock the Easter Picnic. Rewards: The Heart of Easter Goal: Enter the Easter Picnic's location Rewards: 'An Easter Trial' Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction Lady and the Doorkeeper want to get married, but this can't happen, since he's a Spring wizard and she is a mortal woman, who has to return to the real world after the year has passed. The Spirits of Spring are ready to make an exception and allow them to be together. However, the lovers will have to prove that their love is stronger than the gap between the worlds of humans and spirits. Stage 1 Before allowing the Doorkeeper and Lady to marry, the Spirits want to make sure that these two know each other really well. Will Lady be able to prove that she has got to know the Doorkeeper well over the past year? Goal: help Lady pass the Spirits' trial. Interlude Northern Trails Goal: Find the Festive Boots Rewards: The Sounds of Norway Goal: Find the Painted Horn Rewards: The Legend of the Picts Goal: Find the Heather Honey. Rewards: Fear from the Past Goal: Find the Spring Gate. Rewards: A Humanist's Dream Goal: Find the Troll House Rewards: Interlude The Trial for a Perfect Wife Goal: Tell the Spirits Lady's answers. Assemble the "Spring Wizard" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 Lady passed the Spirits' trial successfully and proved that she knows her fiancé perfectly well; his past, his dreams and secrets. Will the Doorkeeper be able to prove that Lady's soul is an open book to him as well? Goal: Help the Doorkeeper pass Spirits' trial. A Chocolate Clue Goal: Find the Belgian Chocolate. Rewards: A Family Heritage Goal: Find the Art Nouveau Stained Glass. Rewards: A Need for Speed Goal: Find the Steering Wheel. Rewards: Interlude In a Golden Cage Goal: Find the Golden Mansion. Rewards: Interlude An Easter Servant Goal: Find the Chocolate Nest. Rewards: Interlude A Sensitive Groom Goal: Tell the Spirits his answers. Assemble the "Hostage of the Era" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 The Doorkeeper passed the Spirits' trial with flying colors proving that he really knows his chosen Lady well. but is their love worthy of defying the laws of the spirit world? Goal: Prove the power of the Doorkeeper's and Lady's love. The Music of Life Goal: Find the Snake and Lyre. Rewards: Under a Loving Wing Goal: Find the Eye and Wings (with the "Illusions" anomaly active). Rewards: A Heroic Deed Goal: Find the Pumpkin and Bow. Rewards: A Sad Story Goal: Find the Dagger and Poison. Rewards: The Thorny Path of Love Goal: Find the Blackthorn and Chalice. Rewards: A Legendary Feeling Goal: Praise the couple's love. Assemble the "Epic of Love" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 The love between Lady and the Doorkeeper is as strong and pure as the love of Tristan and Isolde, Hou Yi and Chang'e and many other legendary couples. So the Spirits bless their union and the wedding. It's time to get the bride ready! To do this, we need something new, something blue.... According to the good old tradition. Something Old Goal: Find the Pearl Bracelet. Rewards: Something New Goal: Find the Lace Gloves. Rewards: Something Borrowed Goal: Find the Butterfly Necklace. Rewards: Something Blue Goal: Find the Blue Garter (with the "Illusions" anomaly active). Rewards: A Coin for Luck Goal: Find the Coin in a Shoe. Rewards: Interlude The Ancestors' Blessing Goal: Put the solemn outfit on. Assemble the "Solemn Outfit" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 Every Good wedding tradition is embodied in Lady's dress. Now the Doorkeeper and Lady have to exchange vows in the Heart of Easter, so that the Spirits can marry them and make Lady a spring sorceress and a part of the entourage of Spring. Goal: Exchanging Vows A New Family Goal: Find the Egg with Two Birds. Rewards: A Festive Atmosphere Goal: Find the Egg with a Merry-go-Round. Rewards: Devotion Goal: Find the Egg with a Bunch of Flowers. Rewards: The Return of the Dream Goal: Find the Egg with a Carriage (with "Illusions" anomaly active). Rewards: Home is Wherever You Are Goal: Find the Egg with a City. Rewards: Marriage Goal: Marry Lady and the Doorkeeper. Assemble the "Spring Vows" collection Rewards: Interlude Post-Case Lady and the Doorkeeper got married and their spring wedding became the first of such an event in the City of Shadows. Lady joined the entourage of Spring and can stay in the City with her beloved Doorkeeper. But will the caring Lady like the role of a spring sorceress? And has she really let go of her past? Spring Helper Goal: Summon the Spring Fairy. Assemble the "Spring Helper" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases Category:Event Cases